WOLFS
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Desde que Doble D despertó como Omega, las cosas comenzaron a torcerse [KevEdd] AU!Omegaverse.
1. Introducción

"¡Saludos, estimados lectores! Mi nombre es Eddward, con dos D, por lo que pueden llamarme Doble D. Estoy aquí para explicar unas cuántas cosas antes de que comiencen con la lectura del fanfic." El presentador cerró los ojos con una sonrisa triunfante. Ni siquiera necesitó volverlos a abrir para estirar uno de sus brazos y conseguir bajar una pizarra verde enmarcada en madera. La tiza blanca y el borrador ya estaban en la pequeña repisa. Doble D tomó la tiza y empezó a escribir.

"La autora de este fanfic se centra en la serie, pero con unos ligeros cambios. En primer lugar, hay que saber que todos los personajes ya han pasado la pubertad y están en pleno florecimiento de la adolescencia, entre los dieciséis y diecisiete años." Terminó de escribir los números correspondientes y luego trazó tres símbolos diferentes uno al lado del otro. "Y estamos en un mundo _omegaverse_. Esto significa que los humanos tienen tres diferentes tipos de especie. Ellos son: Alfa, Beta y Omega."

Doble D apoyó la tiza en el primer símbolo parecido a un pez "Comenzaré explicando las características principales de cada especie y luego algunos detalles generales entre ellos. Empecemos con los Alfas. Son la especie dominante, los primeros en la jerarquía social y natural. Una mujer alfa incluso puede embarazar a un hombre omega, ya que su cuerpo cuenta con genitales masculinos que mantiene escondidos, pero puede usarlos. En este mundo importa más la especie que el sexo biológico de la persona." Aclaró, levantando un dedo y sacando pecho "Deben estar atentos al hecho de que una mujer puede embarazar y un hombre dar a luz, y que una mujer puede comportarse como se lo esperaría de un hombre y viceversa." Sonrió y volvió a la pizarra "Los Alfas también tienen algo llamado 'La Voz' que consiste en un tono más grueso de lo normal. Al usarla pueden hacer que tanto un Beta como un Omega los obedezcan de inmediato. Algo así como una orden, muy, muy pero muy imperativa." Tragó saliva y continuó "Y por último... los Alfas en este mundo pueden transmutar a la forma de un lobo. Generalmente adoptan esa apariencia cuando alguno de sus seres queridos está en peligro, pero luego de un tiempo logran dominarla a voluntad. Esto es puro gusto de la autora."

Carraspeó con la garganta y pasó al otro símbolo: una B bastante bien marcada. "Los Betas. Son prácticamente seres humanos normales y por eso suelen casarse entre ellos. Es muy complicado que un Beta embarace a otra especie que no sea la misma que la suya, pero no imposible. Sin embargo, pese a esto, ellos permiten el equilibrio en la sociedad. No tienen sus sentidos tan desarrollados como los Alfas, por lo que pueden sacar de apuros a los Omegas que llegan a entrar en celo de forma repentina. Y suelen tener las cabezas más frías de toda la jerarquía..." Hizo una pausa "O al menos la mayor parte. Lo único a lo que no pueden escapar, como dije anteriormente, es a la Voz."

Se movió hacia el extremo del pizarrón y señaló el último símbolo: un círculo con dos pequeñas líneas a los costados "Los Omegas. Son la especie más baja y siempre fueron vistos como premios, juguetes sexuales y/o incubadoras. Sin embargo, las cosas están cambiando y están siendo más respetados entre las próximas generaciones. Suelen entrar en celo cada cuatro meses y durante ese período de cinco días sienten mucho dolor en el cuerpo si no tienen relaciones sexuales. A su vez, desprenden feromonas fuertes que atraen a los Alfas que estén rondando cerca debido a su olor. Por suerte hay unas pastillas llamadas supresores que inhiben el celo, pero son altamente costosas." Torció los labios y se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de reaccionar para seguir con su clase introductoria "Lo siento. Ahora permítanme hablarles de los Vínculos, parejas destinadas, descubrimiento de la especie y..."

"¡Doble Deeeee!" Un grito retumbó en toda la sala y apareció un chico más bajito que el primero, todo furioso "¡¿Por qué el frasco de dinero está vacío?!" Preguntó, mostrándole un frasco de vidrio. Doble D frunció apenas el ceño y se cruzó de brazos sin soltar su tiza.

"Eddy, ya lo hablamos. El conocimiento no se compra y estás interrumpiendo mi cla..."

"¡No me importa! ¡Si quieren saber tienen que pagar veinticinco centavos!" Vociferó, casi saltando de la indignación. Doble D se tomó un momento la cabeza antes de respirar profundo.

"Ed." Fue lo único que dijo para que un nuevo muchacho llegara a la escena... destrozando la pared. Pero había llegado.

"¡Ya voy Doble D!" Tomó a Eddy bajo uno de sus brazos, pese a que éste se retorcía intentando zafarse.

"¡Suéltame tonto! ¡Cabeza de calcetín tiene que cobrarles!" Se volvió a quejar, pero Ed ya había dado la vuelta y se alejaba.

"Lo siento Eddy, le prometí a Doble D que si lo interrumpías te llevaría a ver Robots y Aliens invasores de Marte parte II" Respondió contento, perdiéndose a la distancia, no sin ser acompañado con un gran grito de Eddy.

"Mis disculpas por ese episodio tan desagradable. ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, sí." Tosió un poco para recuperar la compostura "Los Vínculos solo pueden darse entre un Alfa y un Omega. Se manifiestan cuando el Alfa muerde la nuca de su Omega, dejando una marca para siempre. Suele ocurrir mientras tienen relaciones sexuales, pero hay excepciones. El Vínculo hace que estén unidos hasta que uno muera. Sienten lo que el otro siente, si está feliz, asustado, triste... Es una buena herramienta cuando un Alfa quiere cuidar a su Omega, ya que siempre sabrá donde está. El Vínculo es irreversible y solo se rompe si uno muere, aunque la pareja del fallecido probablemente muera de tristeza poco después. Incluso si no tiene sentimientos de por medio. Es como una condena para el Omega si es mordido contra su voluntad."

"La pareja destinada, por otra parte, se da también entre Alfas y Omegas. Todo Alfa y todo Omega tiene a su persona destinada; ésta es una que se complementa con la otra y no se elige. Pero puede ser que cuando se encuentren se lleven mal e incluso que uno de ellos ya esté vinculado con otra persona. Eso es algo bastante triste: es poco probable que encuentren a su destinado, es una probabilidad de cero, coma cero uno en un millón. No obstante, si se la encuentra... es que nacieron para estar juntos." Los ojos de Doble D brillaban con ilusión, pero luego pareció recordar que le quedaba una parte pendiente.

"Y por último, ¿cómo sabe una persona que especie es? Bueno, en otras historias los autores deciden someter a los personajes a un examen médico que indica el resultado, pero la autora decidió que en este fanfic la especie se conoce por el despertar natural. Es decir, un Alfa se entera de que lo es por convertirse en lobo en una situación límite, un Omega debido a su primer celo y un Beta porque no presenta cambio alguno. Hasta que haya alguna manifestación concreta de Alfa u Omega, todos somos Betas." Guardó la tiza e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. "Y eso fue todo, no se preocupen, al comienzo es mucha información pero todos podemos entender al final. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de esta historia."

* * *

**Este es mi primer fanfic omegaverse y KevEdd, así que prácticamente es casi cometer suicidio porque nunca manejé estos personajes y mucho menos el mundo ABO ;; ¡Pero me esforzaré, lo prometo! **

**Quiero aclarar que utilizo las comillas en vez de guión de dialogo por una cuestión de comodidad ya que los capítulos los escribo en el celular (y por esta misma razón no esperen capítulos de quince hojas o más.) La historia quizás comienza muy suave pero luego va a tener sus dramas, ¡tengan paciencia por favor! ;; **

**¡Y por supuesto un agradecimiento ENORME a Alizon por la portada! ¡Te amo, gracias por salvarme de ésta! QAQ**

**P.D: Habrá actualización todos los domingos. **

**-se esconde-**


	2. Capítulo 1

Se encontraba en el cuarto sueño cuando un retorcijón en su estómago lo despertó de forma abrupta. Doble D se hizo bolita y se abrazó a éste para intentar mitigar el dolor, aunque era en vano. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a temblar.

"Ngh, ¿por qué justo hoy? Mañana hay escuela..." Pensó casi llorando, debatiéndose en si levantarse o no para pedirle alguna pastilla a su mamá. Pero no quería molestarla, ella y su padre trabajaban mucho y merecían dormir toda la noche sin interrupciones. Guiado por ese pensamiento, decidió no levantarse y mantenerse en el colchón hasta que el dolor pasara. O al menos ese fue su plan hasta que empezó a sentir un calor infernal. Éste se trasladó desde su espalda baja a su nuca y luego cayó en picada a su entrepierna. Doble D se sobresaltó y quedó sentado en la cama con ambas manos sobre su intimidad.

"Oh cielos, cielos, cielos."

Empezó a rogar en su mente que no fuera lo que él pensaba, pero en cuestión de minutos sintió algo mojado allí atrás. Chilló ahogado y saltó de la cama para ver su colchón, descubriéndolo humedecido. Volteó apenas para verse el pantalón del pijama y se encontró con el mismo escenario. Desesperado, tomó ambos extremos de su gorro para dormir y los estiró con fuerza hasta casi romperlos.

"Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando."

Pero su erección y la lubricación natural ya estaban ahí para indicarle que efectivamente sí estaba sucediendo.

Había despertado como Omega.

Cerró los ojos con lágrimas de la vergüenza y los nervios para después intentar serenarse. Había caído en la trampa de confiar que sería un Beta toda su vida, considerando que teniendo dieciséis aún no había manifestado ningún rasgo crucial de las otras especies. Era él que más sabía en la escuela de Alfa, Beta y Omega y el primero en haberse confiado en que no iba a despertar, incluso conociendo los casos más extraños de despertares tardíos.

"Tonto, tonto y retonto."

Por suerte era un chico precavido, por lo que cuando volvió en sí se acercó casi tropezando a sus cajones. La incomodidad en su zona trasera y delantera era demasiado molesta para caminar. Se estiró un poco y abrió el segundo cajón donde guardaba una cajita con diversas tabletas de pastillas de colores. La dejó en el suelo y se arrodilló delante para no mancharlo.

Empezó a buscar. Su madre le había explicado desde pequeño que los supresores eran muy caros, y que debía ir ahorrando para ir obteniendo los diversos tipos que había. Solo para asegurarse en caso de que un día se descubriera su naturaleza como un Omega.

Los supresores rosas eran para inhibir el celo apenas comenzado, los verdes para cortar el celo avanzado de forma abrupta, causando un gran malestar en el Omega pues eran de emergencia. Y los amarillos eran los que debía tomar a diario para suprimir su celo desde una semana antes, aunque para esto debía aprenderse su ciclo una vez que hubiera despertado. Con manos temblorosas, tomó una de las pastillas rosas y se la tragó sin siquiera beber agua. Estaba desesperado.

Sabía que al ser su primer celo la pastilla podía provocarle efectos secundarios, sobre todo a su cuerpo tan susceptible a los cambios, pero prefería correr el riesgo antes de tener que quedarse cinco días encerrado deseando tener relaciones con cualquiera y sufriendo dolores en el cuerpo. Se mantuvo arrodillado, tenso y asustado, sin moverse ni tocarse, aproximadamente una hora y media. Luego los síntomas de su celo se fueron desvaneciendo y cayó desmayado.

* * *

"¿Dónde está cabeza de calcetín?" Preguntó Eddy molesto mientras Ed cerraba su casillero. Necesitaba al cerebrito del grupo para terminar de decidir los detalles finales de su plan.

Aún con dieciséis años, seguía queriendo estafar a quien pudiera, aunque a diferencia de cuando era niño ya no se gastaba el dinero en caramelos. No había superado el querer ser como su hermano, ni siquiera con todo lo que había sucedido, por lo que deseaba empezar a fumar y probar cosas que él ya hacía a su edad. Claro que esto Doble D y Ed no lo sabían. Además, su condición como Beta lo forzaba a buscar cosas interesantes.

"No lo sé Eddy, pero si tienes hambre te doy uno de mis sándwiches de emergencia." Respondió sonriéndole, amagando a volver a abrir el casillero, pero la mano de Eddy se lo impidió.

"No, Ed. Si vuelves a abrir esa cosa me vomitaré." Se quejó cubriéndose la nariz cuando vio de reojo como su amigo se acercaba casi corriendo "¡Cabeza de calcetín! Llegas tarde."

"L-lo siento Eddy, tuve unos problemas con..."

"Sí, sí. Lo que digas. Ven, quiero que me ayudes a terminar de planear esta estaf..."

Eddy había empezado a caminar, pero cuando notó que sus amigos no lo seguían se detuvo para ver que sucedía.

"¡Hey, par de idiotas!" Llamó, pero no le hacían caso. Ed estaba de espaldas a él, viendo fijo a Doble D o al menos eso indicaba el ángulo de su cabeza. Eddy alzó una ceja curioso y se acercó "¿Me están escuchando?"

Doble D empezó a sudar. Sabía que luego de despertar el aroma de una persona cambiaba o se intensificaba y también era capaz de percibir el olor de los demás. El olor a maní que desprendía Ed como Alfa empezaba a aturdirlo, pero le preocupaba más saber si acaso su amigo ya sabía que había despertado.

"Doble D." Nombró Ed y el aludido se encogió apenas.

'Nolodigas. Nolodigas' Rogó por dentro.

"¿Tienes caramelos de menta?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, tomando su maletín sin previo aviso y abriéndolo.

"...¿eh?" Susurró confundido.

"¡Huele a caramelos de menta, Eddy!" Dijo, sacando todo lo que se encontraba en el interior del maletín. Ver sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo fue lo que hizo reaccionar finalmente a Doble D.

"¡Ed, no hagas eso!"

Y mientras Ed seguía sacando todo en busca de dulces y Edd lo iba recogiendo, la mirada de Eddy solo pudo posarse en algo pequeño.

Una tablita de doce pastillas rosas.

Con solo once.

No le costó relacionar la información. Miró a Ed, que aún chillaba por los caramelos de menta aunque el maletín estuviera vacío y luego a Doble D, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de que le faltaba lo más importante.

"Ed." Llamó Eddy con frialdad mientras se agachaba a recoger la tablita.

"¿Sí, Eddy?" Asomó su cabeza desde el interior de la maleta, ¿cómo rayos había entrado en ella?

"No hay caramelos de menta. Deja de buscar." Ordenó y miró a Edd, enseñándole las pastillas "Más bien alguien nos debería explicar por qué huele a unos."

Doble D tragó saliva, pero asintió.

* * *

"¿Entonces ahora eres Omega, Doble D?" Preguntó Ed confundido, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Edd estaba sonrojado y muy apenado, apenas podía mirarlos a la cara.

"Quita esa cara, cabeza de calcetín." Dijo Eddy algo molesto "No es nada del otro mundo."

"L-lo sé, Eddy, pero me preocupa ser uno de los pocos Omegas de la escuela..." Confesó desanimado. "Hay muchos riesgos y debo tener extremo cuidado con..."

"Que dejes de preocuparte, ¿quieres?" Esta vez Eddy usó una voz más enfadada, causando que Doble D frunciera el ceño.

"¡Pues perdóname por estar tan confundido y nervioso por lo que me depara el futuro!" Alzó la voz "Siempre te preocupas por ti mismo, solo tú, tú y tú. Nunca entenderías como se siente alguien que acaba de despertar a la especie más vulnerable y..."

"¡Lo que quiero decir es que Ed y yo vamos a protegerte! ¡¿Entendido, idiota?!"

Edd pestañeó.

"¿Qué?"

"No voy a repetirlo, cabeza de calcetín." Sentenció, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos. Doble D se quedó unos segundos pasmado antes de sonreír.

Eddy seguía haciéndose el duro, pero acababa de demostrarle y prometerle seguridad. Sintió que el peso sobre sus hombros se aligeraba.

"¡Ahora somos los ángeles guardianes de Doble D! ¡Como en esa película donde Tonio está desangrándose y llegan Henry y Klaus para sanarlo!" Exclamó Ed para atrapar a los dos en un fuerte abrazo. Doble D se mareó un poco al percibir el olor a maní con más fuerza, pero no podía quejarse.

Eran una manada después de todo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por los favoritos y los follows! En serio agradezco muchísimo el apoyo ;;**

_Bel_


	3. Capítulo 2

Ahora que sus amigos sabían su nueva especie, Doble D estaba más tranquilo. Trataba de mantenerse optimista pensando que otros Omegas no la tenían tan difícil en el colegio, aunque se debía más que nada a que ellos poseían un Alfa propio. Jimmy por ejemplo era el Omega más cuidado, pero no podía ser de otra manera teniendo a Sarah como guardiana. Todos sabían que cuando cumplieran los dieciocho años ellos dos se vincularían, mientras tanto preferían no apresurarse. Él, por su parte, tenía a Ed en su manada pero no era _su_ Alfa en particular, sino que debía cuidarlos a él y a Eddy. Suspiró, sabiendo que si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto todo sería peor.

"Doble D, mira, encontré un caramelo de menta en mi chaqueta." Dijo Ed, mostrándole el dulce lleno de pelusa y otros residuos. Edd tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no vomitar.

Esperaba oler mejor que eso.

Estaba tan concentrado en no devolver su almuerzo que no notó como iba derecho a estamparse contra otro grupo de amigos. Específicamente contra Kevin.

"¡Agh! ¡Idiota!" Exclamó éste dándole un empujón de tal manera que terminó chocando con Rolf. "¡Fíjate por dónde vas!"

Era cierto que los Eds se llevaron mejor con los demás chicos del vecindario luego del incidente con el hermano de Eddy, pero eso no duró mucho. _Ese_ día hizo que todos volvieran a estar en su contra, porque consideraron que el asunto que habían tratado de manejar había sido demasiado hasta para ellos. Desde _ese_ día, todo había vuelto a como era antes, aunque con menos golpes y más respeto, pero la distancia siempre permanecía entre las diferentes manadas.

Doble D sintió un ligero golpe al ser atrapado entre los brazos del granjero luego del empujón de Kevin, pues su aroma a manzanas lo aturdió. Y tal parece que a Rolf le pasó casi lo mismo, pues enseguida frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que había algo raro con el chico Edd. Concretamente con su olor.

"Rolf está confundido." Comentó y estuvo a punto de acercarse a su cuello para averiguar más cuando alguien lo empujó tan fuerte al punto de hacer un ligero hoyo en la pared.

"¡No lo toqueees!" Ed sostenía firmemente a Doble D entre sus brazos, casi asfixiándolo. Kevin y Nazz, que estaban detrás de él, incluso pudieron percibir como gruñía ligeramente.

"¿Pero qué...?" Murmuró Kevin, viendo con extrañeza como Ed acaparaba a Doble D. Nunca los había visto así.

"¡Nadie tiene permitido tocar a Doble D!" Exclamó molesto y parecía que estaba a punto de tirársele encima a Rolf cuando Eddy apareció.

"¡Ed, idiota!" Regañó, separando a Doble D del mayor y luego señalando a Rolf que salía del hoyo "¡No es necesario que rompas huesos! Nos vas a meter en problemas."

"Esta vez coincido con Eddy, Ed." Doble D acomodaba su gorro en un intento de pasar desapercibido. Habían llamado demasiado la atención.

Ed aún estaba afectado por su sentido de territorialidad, por lo que solo los miró de forma severa. Edd se estremeció de miedo, pero sabía que su nueva condición también tenía ventajas.

"E-Ed, tranquilo. Todo está bien, ¿ves?" Empezó a decir en voz suave, estirando los brazos y levantando una pierna y luego otra, para que viera que todo estaba en orden "Rolf no me hizo daño, está bien. Tranquilo." Terminó de murmurar, sonriendo al ver que Ed iba volviendo en sí. El mayor se acercó a él y luego de examinarlo de arriba a abajo sonrió como siempre.

"¡Lo siento Doble D! Solo quería alejarlo despacio, ¡no sé qué me pasó!" Se disculpó cuan cachorrito regañado mientras Edd le palmeaba la cabeza.

"Ya, ya."

Eddy suspiró. Ahora que Doble D era Omega las cosas iban a complicarse más.

"Rolf ya comprendió que el chico Doble D es el Omega de su manada y no puede acercarse a él. Rolf no quiere morir este año." Dijo y terminó por irse casi ofendido, dejando a Kevin y a Nazz atrás.

"¿Omega? ¿Doble D?" Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

Edd sintió como el calor se le subía al rostro.

"Sí... verán... yo..." Balbuceó sin mirarlos.

"Meh, ¿qué importa? Jimmy también es uno." Lo interrumpió Kevin, restándole importancia. Nazz lo miró un poco molesta.

"Kevin, deberías ser más sensible, ¿no crees?"

"Somos Betas. Si no hubiera sucedido eso con Rolf y Ed ni nos hubiéramos enterado de todas formas." Señaló mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de marcharse. Nazz lanzó un pequeño gruñido de indignación antes de ver a Edd y tocar su hombro. Sutilmente, claro. No quería que Ed la matara.

"Doble D, si necesitas ayuda o algo avísame, ¿sí? ¡Cuídate!" Se despidió para después correr detrás de Kevin. "¡Adiós chicos!"

"Bueno, supongo que ya casi todos saben que eres Omega ahora." Dijo Eddy revoleando los ojos. Doble D suspiró rendido y se cubrió la cara.

"Y no han pasado ni dos horas desde que llegué..." Masculló rabioso contra su mano.

"Oh, ¡encontré otra menta!"

* * *

"¡Kevin! ¡Kevin!" A veces Nazz podía resultarle tan odiosa como Sarah. No modificó el ritmo de su caminata, por lo que ella debió alcanzarlo rápido. "¿Me puedes decir que mosca te picó?"

"No quiero hablar de eso, Nazz." Contestó cortante y eso fue suficiente para que ella terminara de enojarse con él.

"Pues bien. Háblame cuando se te dé la gana." Dijo y se regresó. Kevin, una vez solo, fue deteniéndose de a poco hasta quedar frente a unos casilleros. Golpeó uno con gran fuerza y se dañó los nudillos.

La ira se le había acumulado en todo el cuerpo.

¿Por qué todos despertaban, menos él? ¿En serio sería un Beta por el resto de su vida?

"Maldita sea." Gruñó por lo bajo.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, Kevin no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la duda de si acaso algún día despertaría. Si Doble D había tenido su despertar a su edad, ¿por qué no podía él hacerlo como Alfa también? Eso lo tenía muy estresado.

Tan, tan, tan estresado...

...que terminó yendo a la biblioteca en el receso.

Necesitaba respuestas y estaba desesperado por encontrarlas. De lo contrario, jamás hubiera ido a ese lugar.

Entró despacio, como teniendo miedo de que alguien lo reconociera y acabó por perderse entre las estanterías más altas. No tenía ni idea de cómo buscar lo que quería. Estuvo a punto de patear un estante por la rabia cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

"Ed, por favor. Déjame leer." Doble D estaba de espaldas en una de las mesas más cercanas a su ubicación, y mantenía una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Ed que parecía querer acercarse a él.

"Es que hueles muy bien, Doble D." Dijo riendo, causando que el contrario se ruborizara.

"Ed, me incomodas."

"¿Ya nos podemos ir de aquí? Me voy a convertir en polvo de libro." Se quejó Eddy que estaba al lado y con su mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano. No sabía cómo pero Doble D los había convencido de acompañarlo a la biblioteca... Eso o Ed quería seguir sus pasos para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo.

"Por favor Eddy, solo me quedan tres capítulos." Le contestó distraído mientras cambiaba la página y volvía a introducirse en la lectura.

Eddy gruñó y volvió a jugar con un lápiz que alguien se había olvidado en la mesa.

Kevin rodó los ojos e iba a volver a lo suyo cuando Edd alzó apenas el libro, permitiéndole ver el título.

_'Despertares tardíos: Alfa y Omega.' _

Al parecer debería quedarse allí.

Claro que no contó con que Doble D podía tomarse la lectura muy en serio y cuando terminó por fin los dichos tres capítulos ya era hora de irse para la bibliotecaria, por lo que debió abandonar el lugar al igual que los demás estudiantes.

'Ay, maldito tonto.' Pensó, saliendo antes que ellos todo rabioso.

Ahora debería esperar hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

En el camino de regreso, decidió pasar por el patio de la escuela y se sorprendió al encontrar a Rolf haciendo unos ejercicios. Ya estaba atardeciendo y sabía que su amigo era muy quisquilloso con las costumbres de estar en su casa antes del anochecer. Lo era desde niño y algunas cosas no cambiaban, aunque fueran adolescentes y hubieran despertado.

"¿Rolf?" Llamó confundido, acercándose al chico que hacia una serie de abdominales en una de las primeras filas de la tribuna. Al oírlo, Rolf sonrió y se puso de pie antes de saltar.

"¡Amigo Kevin!" Regresó el saludo. Kevin hizo una pequeña mueca de asco al ver más de cerca su torso, pues se había quitado la camiseta para estar más cómodo. "¿Qué haces aún en la escuela a esta hora?"

"Lo mismo podría preguntarte." Contestó, esta vez con más curiosidad que repugnancia.

"Rolf está entrenando para lograr reaccionar más rápido cuando el chico Ed vuelva a atacarlo."

"Oh."

Kevin se quedó mirando como Rolf volvía a subir a las gradas. Verlo ser tan ágil y veloz, pudiendo avanzar y trepar solamente usando sus piernas, solo lo hacía querer averiguar más sobre los Alfas y cómo despertar como uno.

"¡Oye Rolf!" Gritó, haciendo un megáfono improvisado con sus manos. El Alfa volteó a verlo y vio como lo llamaba con sus brazos "¿Puedes bajar un momento?"

Ni siquiera le contestó, sino que saltó desde la octava o novena fila... y cayó de pie. Kevin se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Qué sucede, amigo Kevin?"

"Eh..." Carraspeó con la garganta antes de hablar "Q-Quería, ya sabes, preguntarte acerca de tu condición de Alfa..." Vio como Rolf alzaba una ceja extrañado y empezó a sentirse nervioso "Q-quiero decir, ejem" Tosió y estiró apenas el cuello de su sudadera por los nervios. Si bien no podía sentir su olor como algún Omega, la presencia de un Alfa siempre era bastante fuerte. Y aunque Kevin podía considerarse un Beta rebelde, sabía cuál era su lugar en la manada "Siento curiosidad acerca de qué ventajas y desventajas tienes desde que despertaste..." Y calló, todo tenso porque Rolf no decía nada.

"Bueno, Rolf podría mostrarte algo que me ha salvado en varias ocasiones."

Los ojos de Kevin se iluminaron levemente.

"¡¿En serio?!"

"Sí." Sonrió tan anchamente que a Kevin le pareció extraño "Tráele a Rolf un buen vaso de agua fría y una manzana bien dulce." Ordenó con una voz más gruesa de lo normal. Determinante, sin lugar a reproches o negaciones. Era su 'Voz'.

Kevin sintió como en todo su cuerpo esa orden se le clavaba en las venas. Cada mililitro de su sangre le gritaba que obedeciera, que fuera a buscar lo solicitado por Rolf.

"Una vez que me traigas eso, Rolf te seguirá contando." Dijo divertido viendo como Kevin se iba a buscarle esas cosas. Tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando ladeó apenas la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero recobró la compostura y se puso serio.

"No me mires así." Volvió a ordenar con su Voz. Kevin se estremeció y devolvió su mirada tranquila sin dejar de caminar.

"T-te odio..." Logró murmurar mientras se perdía a la distancia a la vez que oía las risillas de Rolf a la lejanía.

* * *

**¡Ay! Tuve una fuerte desmotivación y desconfianza respecto a este fanfic, no sé, soy de emociones intensas y autoconfianza muy frágil QAQ **

**Pero les agradezco de todo corazón su interés. Lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, a partir del cuarto (que es hasta donde ya tengo escrito) trataré de que sean más largos y veré si puedo escribirlos en PC para aumentar el número de hojas. **

**Sin más que decir, gracias ;;**

_Bel_


	4. Capítulo 3

Ya era casi de noche cuando Rolf finalizó su vigésima quinta anécdota sobre sus ventajas como alfa en la escuela.

Kevin se había sentado en la banca a su lado, y del otro solo estaban los restos de la manzana que le había llevado y el vaso volcado. Pese a que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que le había preguntado, no estaba para nada cansado.

Saber sobre Alfas lo despertaba, aunque no de la manera que él quería.

"Y así fue como defendí los pastelitos de mi Nana de un hambriento beta." Finalizó orgulloso, sacando pecho.

Kevin rodó los ojos pero cuando vio que Rolf lo miraba de lado cambió abruptamente la expresión.

"E-eso fue increíble, Rolf." Halagó, levantándose rápido "Gracias por cont..."

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Gruñó el contrario mientras tomaba su camiseta y jalaba de ella, obligándolo a sentarse otra vez "Rolf aún no te contó como despertó."

Kevin se palmeó el rostro, exasperado.

"Eso era lo que quería saber desde el principio..." Masculló rabioso contra su mano.

"¿Y Rolf como va a saberlo? ¡No es adivino!"

Pero Kevin no respondió y se dignó a escuchar. Tampoco es como si pudiera contradecirlo.

Era un Beta.

* * *

_Estaba solo, ¿dónde estaba su Nana? Todos los de la familia se habían ido a algún lugar, pero él no sabía dónde. Lo habían dejado atrás una vez más. Se tocó su gorra y la bajó un poco, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Era uno de sus tantos tics. _

_Oyó un vidrio rompiéndose detrás suyo y un estruendo como de alguien pesado cayendo. _

_Y un grito de mujer lo envolvió. _

_"¡Nana!" Gritó, dándose la vuelta para echar a correr directo a su casa. _

_Estaba tan absorto en rescatarla que no notó hasta llegar a su destino que estaba descalzo y se había herido los pies al pisar piedras y ramitas en el camino. La sangre le daba impresión desde que era un niño, pero esa tarde al verla iluminada por los rayos anaranjados del Sol le causó un latido casi ensordecedor en cada vena de su cuerpo._

_Badum, badum, badum. _

_Su cuerpo se quedó quieto un milisegundo. Un eco pareció invadir su cabeza. Todo se volvió blanco antes de teñirse de rojo. Sintió un dolor punzante en su boca, como si algo quisiera salir._

_"¡Noo! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame ir!" _

_Luego de ese grito solo fue capaz de oír como su ropa se rasgaba y un gruñido que hirvió desde su garganta._

* * *

"¡Aahh!" Kevin se sentó en la cama, tocándose el corazón. Respiraba agitado, sudaba y tenía sus ojos desorbitados.

Enseguida se llevó las manos al rostro, queriendo confirmar que no había nada raro allí. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada de pelo en su cara, se levantó el pijama y observó su torso. No, no había nada allí tampoco.

Contuvo la respiración por un instante antes de soltar todo el aire.

'Cálmate Kevin, cálmate' se dijo por dentro, volviendo a respirar normal para calmar a su agitado corazón.

Había soñado. No, había tenido una pesadilla. Y con el despertar de Rolf. Se había visto a sí mismo en la misma situación que él, aunque sabía que su pesadilla no se acercaría para nada a lo que realmente había sentido su amigo ese horrible día.

En su cabeza se tejía una telaraña de inseguridades que terminó atrapándolo como mosca y sucumbió con él en el momento en que tomó su almohada y la lanzó contra la pared, enfurecido.

Miró rabioso como ésta cayó el suelo y luego sus ojos afilados se humedecieron levemente. Perdió las energías y se dejó caer en la cama, cobijándose bajo las sábanas.

Se había aterrado por una simple pesadilla. Jamás podría despertar como Alfa con esa cobardía.

Solo cayó una lágrima. Luego se durmió.

* * *

El profesor estaba explicando un tema muy importante para el próximo examen y Ed había tenido la brillante idea de sentarse a su lado. Ya era la décima vez que Doble D apretaba su lapicera para no gritar en plena clase ante sus toquecitos suaves.

"Oye, pss." Susurró Ed, causando que el trazo de Edd en el papel se volviera irregular por los nervios. "Doble D, pss."

'Ignoralo, Eddward. Ignoralo' Pensó, tragándose los impulsos.

"Doble Deeee" Murmuró otra vez, ya empujándolo un poco más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de los demás.

'Ya se cansará, solo déjalo así' Volvió a decirse. Para colmo podía oír la risilla contenida de Eddy detrás de él. El maldito estaba siendo testigo de todo y no hacia nada. Es más, no le sorprendería saber que Eddy lo hubiera mandado a molestarlo.

"¿Cuándo comes fruta tu olor a menta se vuelve tutti fruti?"

"¡Ayyyyy!" Exclamó, poniéndose de pie frente a todos y mirando molesto a Ed "¡Ya cállate!"

"Joven Eddward." Oyó a su espalda y cuando volteó vio al profesor con una orden de detención en la mano.

"Oh, por fav... nh... agh!..." Masculló, conteniéndose y yendo con él para tomar la hoja. Después salió del aula casi dando un portazo. Casi.

* * *

Kevin todavía rabiaba un poco por ser de nuevo el guardián de pasillos, pero no podía negarse. Necesitaba esos puntos extra.

Pero se aburría como nunca. Y no era bueno dejarlo solo cuando algo le daba tantas vueltas en la cabeza como el tema de su especie.

Seguía recordando la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior. Quizás había sido culpa de Rolf por darle tantos detalles, sobre todo considerando que casi no se acordaba de nada. Al menos no en su cerebro, pero sí en sus sentidos.

'Rolf sentía como en su boca se deshacía la carne que arrancaba de a trozos grandes como una vaca'

Recordarlo decir eso casi lo hace vomitar.

"Agh, maldición, si no fuera porque- agh..." Doble D se dirigía a la sala de castigos aún refunfuñando por lo que había pasado. Ya no le afectaba tanto recibir uno de esos, después de todo durante el transcurso de los años ya había quedado involucrado con sus amigos en otros incidentes y ya iba conociendo bien cada centímetro del salón. Lo único que sí le molestaba era desaprobar un examen a causa de no haber podido llegar a apuntar todo.

Kevin y él estaban tan absortos en sus propias cosas que no se vieron y chocaron el uno contra el otro, pero en el proceso Doble D metió accidentalmente una de sus piernas entre las de Kevin y éste con el tambaleo se tropezó con ella, provocando que diera un giro. Por instinto quiso sostenerse de algo y lo primero que encontró fueron los brazos delgados de Edd -que no eran un buen soporte para nada-, por lo que si Doble D hubiera tenido una oportunidad para quedarse de pie, ésta ya se había ido al diablo. Kevin lo arrastró al suelo con él.

La espalda del beta chocó fuertemente contra el suelo y luego sintió como el contrario le caía encima. Quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora, sobre todo de la cintura para abajo.

Pero ambos estaban más preocupados por su rostro.

Habían quedado a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios, pero por suerte sólo se estaban rozando las narices. Ambas miradas, celeste y verde, se mantenían fijas la una sobre la otra, pero no expresaban nada más que sorpresa.

"O-oh, K-Kevin, m-mis discul..." Doble D empezó a disculparse, nervioso y sonrojado, pero sobre todo asustado. No quería que el otro lo matara por haberlo hecho tropezar y haberlo golpeado... y casi besado.

"Solo salte de encima." Dijo Kevin, aparentando estar tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba intentando hundirse en el suelo para no rozar más de lo debido con Edd.

Doble D asintió despacio a su pedido e iba a poner sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Kevin para incorporarse, y lo estaba logrando cuando el estruendo del timbre lo sobresaltó. Sus manos se resbalaron, su cuerpo volvió a apegarse al de Kevin y su boca se encontró con la ajena.

Oh, maldición.

* * *

**Sep, sé que eso fue bien cliché pero yo fui feliz al escribirlo (?)**

**Asdasdasd ya el próximo será hasta donde tengo, y no he seguido el fanfic x'D pero ya lo haré... espero (?) -debe preparar un examen final- ;;**

**De todas formas gracias a quienes me leen!**

**Besos**


	5. Capítulo 4

Nazz salía de su clase con la cabeza baja. Estaba preocupada porque se acercaba un examen y no entendía nada. Además... seguía sin hablar con Kevin desde que habían peleado y eran mejores amigos. No le gustaba estar distanciada.

"No te creo." La voz chillona de Sarah llamó su atención al final del pasillo.

"¡Te lo juro! Tablón lo vio con sus propios ojos, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Jonny a su amigo de madera. Aún con dieciséis años no podía dejarlo ir.

"Incluso si fuera cierto, a Jimmy y a mí no nos interesa si Kevin y Doble D se besaron." Sentenció la Alfa, cerrando con fuerza el casillero donde acababa de guardar sus libros. Un fuerte olor a rosas invadió el lugar y Jimmy se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa, por lo que se acercó a tomar su mano.

"S-Sarah, vamos al jardín... hoy me toca plantar margaritas." Comentó, sonriendo con un poco de nervios.

Aún le dolía que Sarah tuviera esos impulsos de celos por Edd, pero sabía que lo amaba a él. El problema era su especie: pese a tener una pareja estable actualmente, Sarah había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia enamorada de Doble D, y sus genes Alfa eran tan territoriales que preferían no verlo con otra persona. No era nada personal, sólo que aún no controlaba su lado Alfa.

Era algo que como su Omega debía aceptar.

"¿Chicos?" La voz de Nazz se asomó con cierta timidez "¿Dijeron algo de Kevin?"

"No, ese idiota no nos importa." Respondió Sarah cortante "Vamos, Jimmy. Te ayudaré con las flores." Y se lo llevó casi a la rastra.

Nazz torció los labios y vio a Jonny, esperando a que éste le dijera algo, pero solo cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro.

"Tablón fue el que lo vio todo y dice que aún no quiere dirigirte la palabra." Dijo con determinación.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"¿En serio lo olvidaste?" Preguntó, ofendido y entonces apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre su pecho de forma acusadora "De-le-tre-o"

Oh. Nazz tuvo que contenerse muchísimo para no golpearse el rostro por la estupidez que estaba diciendo Jonny. Aún no superaba lo que había pasado en el concurso de deletreo. Aquel día en el que Tablón había participado y se le había acabado el tiempo para deletrear su palabra. Ella solo lo descalificó por eso, pero Jonny se había enfadado diciendo que no lo había oído o lo había hecho a propósito. Y la había acusado de maderofóbica.

"Pero eso fue hace tres años, Jonny..."

"¡La madera no olvida!" Gritó mientras se alejaba.

Nazz decidió que le preguntaría ella misma a Kevin.

* * *

No, aún no se había lavado suficientes veces la cara. No había cerrado la canilla en todo ese tiempo, totalmente empedernido en volver a tomar un poco de agua con sus manos y echársela en el rostro. Sobre todo en los labios.

Labios...

Los labios de Doble D eran excesivamente suaves.

"¡Agh!" Masculló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba recordando. Ni siquiera quería ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño, pues sabía que estaba sonrojado.

Y maldita sea, ¿por qué no dejaba de sentir un leve aroma a menta?

* * *

Doble D no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido. Estaba en el salón de castigos y en vez de estar preocupado por eso, seguía pensando en el beso accidental con Kevin. Si Kevin fuera un Alfa, definitivamente ya lo habría hecho pedazos. Le agradecía a la vida que fuera un Beta.

'Al menos nadie llegó a vernos' Pensó aliviado mientras recordaba.

* * *

El sonido del timbre seguía envolviéndolos mientras sus bocas seguían unidas en ese encuentro inesperado. Fue el ruido de las puertas de las aulas abrirse y el posterior murmullo de los estudiantes lo que hizo que Kevin volviera en sí y empujara a Doble D de los hombros, obligándolo a levantarse. Sin embargo, Edd estaba tan pasmado que acabó por volver a caer al contrario de Kevin.

"¡Cabeza de calcetín!" Eddy y Ed se acercaban. Al Alfa solo le bastó ver que su amigo estaba en el piso y el otro de pie para ir rápido y levantarlo.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Doble D?" Preguntó, abrazándolo con recelo. En cualquier situación normal Kevin le hubiera respondido que no le había hecho nada -e incluso que hasta Edd había tenido la culpa de donde estaba ahora- y que dejara de molestar, pero cuando tenía los ojos tan amenazantes de Ed sobre sí no era buena idea. Y menos si le estaba gruñendo levemente.

"Yo no..." Empezó a decir, pero se quedó pasmado al ver como Doble D acariciaba la cabeza de Ed.

"Está bien, Ed. No pasa nada." Y casi como por arte de magia, Ed suavizó su expresión y volvió a sonreír.

Kevin se extrañó. Nunca habían podido calmar a Rolf cuando se enojaba, de hecho lo preferible en esos casos era correr. Correr bien lejos.

¿Cómo era posible que entonces Doble D hubiera logrado calmar como si nada a Ed?

'¿Será porqué es Omega?' Se preguntó por dentro, después de todo Nazz y él eran solo Betas y quizás por eso jamás pudieron calmar a Rolf.

En ese caso... ¿podría ser que tuviera que averiguar más sobre los Omegas que de los Alfas?

"K-Kevin" La voz nerviosa de Edd lo sacó de sus pensamientos y entonces lo vio totalmente apenado y ruborizado "L-lamento mucho el accidente..."

"Cállate tonto, no pasó nada." Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, le dedicó una mirada que prometía asesinarlo si acaso le contaba a su manada lo que había pasado. Luego se marchó.

"¿Ese idiota te hizo algo, Doble D?" Preguntó Eddy desconfiado a su amigo, pero éste negó.

"Solo me tropecé, Eddy, en serio..."

Pero en sus labios aún sentía bien ese _tropiezo_.

* * *

El golpe que tuvo su espalda contra la pared fue más fuerte que el sonido que hizo al impactar. May estaba segura de que despertaría con un moretón al día siguiente. Sin embargo, adolorida y todo, abrió un ojo desafiante y se encontró con los dientes apretados de su hermana mayor.

"¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puedes hacerte la valiente y salir ilesa?!" Le gritó y se le iba a tirar encima cuando Marie la sostuvo de su remera, impidiéndolo.

"¡Lee! ¡Contrólate!"

May aprovechó ese momento para incorporarse y volver a reprochar. Sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando y eso era lo que más la llenaba de adrenalina.

"Estoy cansada, ¡cansada!" Gritó, consiguiendo que tanto Lee como Marie la vieran atónitas "¡Estoy harta de que no me dejen sola! ¡Puedo cuidarme por mí misma!" Tenía los ojos brillosos y la mano de Lee estampada en su mejilla izquierda, pero no iba a llorar.

Esta vez no.

"May, por última vez, eres una Omega. OMEGA. Y tu mejor opción es estar con nosotras. Eres la más débil, eres..." La voz de Lee estaba llena de odio, además de que la rubia podía percibir el olor a flores secas ya invadiendo el ambiente. La estaba encabronando mucho más.

"Ustedes no me cuidan porque me quieren." Dijo, interrumpiéndola. El aroma la mareaba y sabía que si se sumaba el de arándanos de Marie estaría perdida "Ustedes solo me quieren para ser su esclava. Siempre ha sido así desde que mamá se fue." Cerró un ojo, una punzada de dolor en el pecho la atravesó como nunca antes había sentido desde que su madre las había abandonado a su suerte. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

De reconocer.

Y no había nada más doloroso que eso.

Para su especie, no.

"Nunca fui parte de su manada."

Lee dejó de tironear para zafarse del agarre de Marie, quien también había quedado de piedra al oír a May.

"¿Qué tonterías estás dic...?"

La mirada miel de May, rota en mil pedazos, se clavó en la café y negra antes de que su dueña diera media vuelta.

"Esto se acabó. Busquense otra Omega."

En ese momento pudieron haber usado la Voz para ordenarle quedarse quieta, pudieron correr hacia ella y abrazarla, quizás pedirle perdón, pero ambas estaban en shock.

Cuando un Omega se marchaba de la manada ya de por sí todo se desestabilizaba, y era peor en caso de que fuera éste mismo quien lo hiciera por decisión propia.

Solo quedaba un vacío existencial.

Las Alfas vieron a su hermana menor desaparecer tras una puerta, llevándose su aroma a chicle con ella.

"Ella volverá. Esta noche la tendremos en el remolque. Solo está pensando con la cabeza caliente." Fue lo que dijo Lee en un tono reseco luego de unos minutos. Marie la vio preocupada, no obstante decidió confiar en sus palabras.

Pero esa noche, May no volvió.

Ni la segunda. Ni la tercera.

Ella simplemente... no regresó.


	6. Hiatus

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan amanecido bien. **

**Sé que tengo lectores y lectoras fieles a esta historia (¡Gracias!), pero es necesario pausarla un tiempo. **

**La semana pasada regresé a la universidad y las materias de este cuatrimestre son muy densas en cuanto a lecturas y estar al día, sin mencionar que se aproxima un examen final. Eso, más el hecho de que tengo proyectos personales (quien me siga desde el fandom de Osomatsu-san sabrá que para mí los fanfics son algo "menos serio" y que uso para experimentar con mi escritura) pues me quita demasiado tiempo (y me suma estrés :'D)**

**No quiero abandonar la historia, de hecho, tengo mil ideas para esta pareja preciosa, pero pues necesito organizarme y poder visualizar mejor el camino. Prometo esforzarme para regresar más temprano que tarde, y quizás si todo sale bien, no tengan una actualización semanal sino dos ;)**

**Dicho esto, espero no decepcionarlos ni enfadarlos /3 y volver a leerlos al regreso ;A;**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias por siempre estar ahí, los amo demasiado u/u**

_Bel_


End file.
